


Bad Girl

by universe_110



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Lokie是個女孩, 性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: Loki=Lokie，葛格還是葛格(????性轉及PWP，前面有一點可愛的交代（？），慎入！





	Bad Girl

Lokie看著擋在自家門口的男人滿懷不悅。

對方是Thor，隔壁鄰居Odin家的獨子，他們兩個從小一起長大，Lokie無法反駁日久生情這句話——兩年前，她發現自己對Thor有著超越鄰居兄妹的情感時，震驚了好久，滿腦除了『我怎麼會喜歡上這個笨蛋』之外，還有更多的是Thor對其他女孩笑的妒忌。

Lokie知道自己很受矚目，因為他是最靠近Thor的女孩；同時，也是最能跟Thor稱兄道弟的女孩——而這些優勢都在情感明朗後化為劣勢，每每Thor像兄弟一樣勾著她的肩膀，Lokie都很想直接幹對方拐子並且大吼一句：『我才不想跟你當朋友！』

但她沒有。

所以她看著Thro一次又一次站在其他女孩（們）身邊，那個微笑曾經只屬於自己；再然後Lokie決定藏好這份感情繼續向前，她答應隔壁街Alvin的邀約——那是一個擁有金髮、身材壯碩的拳擊隊隊員——Lokie恥於承認她會答應是因為對方身上有Thor的影子。

然而現下，一切都不重要了。

因為Thor不知道從哪聽來的消息，現在正準備打壞她人生中的第一場約會（沒錯，是第一場與異性的正式約會）。

「我絕對不會答應妳跟他在一起！」Thor氣撲撲地雙手抱胸，站在門口滿臉糾結，「絕對不同意，他是個混蛋。」Thor好心地補充。

眼看約會時間就要來不及了，Lokie拿起包包起身，「好了，有什麼事情......。」

「不行！」Thor用一種你要出門先殺了我吧的表情說，「反正他就是不行！」

Lokie嘆了一口氣，「他很帥，人緣很好，又有車......你到底在生氣什麼？」

「他一點都不好！我也有車，而且我人緣比他好......然後我覺得我比較帥。」Thor說完發現Lokie的白眼後，清嗓拉回正題：「總之，他沒有我好，妹妹，你不可以跟他在一起！」

聽著的Lokie一開始被Thor的挑剔吸引，她思考著對方吃醋的可能性，但又馬上被那一聲『妹妹』拉回現實，Lokie拉好身上的衣服之後宣布：「我決定跟他約會。」

「不行！！！！！！！！！！！」

被Thor的大吼嚇一跳的Lokie馬上反吼回去：「你那麼大聲想嚇死誰！豬頭！」

被訓斥的Thor就像是委屈的狗狗，他放低音量回答：「我......我就是不喜歡妳跟他出去。」

Lokie覺得手心發汗，她的耳邊嗡嗡作響，接著聽到自己問：「不是跟Alvin出去就可以囉？」

聞言，Thor抬起頭，表情複雜微妙，兩人安靜一陣，Thor說：「......不要挑戰我的底線，妹妹、」

沒讓Thor說完，Lokie焦慮地打斷對方，「我最討厭你這樣！一邊叫我妹妹，一邊又讓我抱著期待！」說完同時，Lokie隨手抓起抱枕往Thor臉上丟去，她冷靜下來後才意識到自己說了什麼，但說出去的話收不回來，Thor的表情讓她猜不出講出這番話的後果，這使Lokie更加煩躁。

兩人僵持一陣之後，是Thor先開口：「聽我說，Lokie......我、你不要生氣。」

沒有忽略Thor的改口，但Lokie一時半刻拉不下臉道歉，她順著剛剛的氣勢說：「不生氣？那我要幹嘛？笑著看你跟隔壁街的老土圖書館員出去喝咖啡嗎？」

「我們不是去喝咖啡，那是一個品咖啡的活動！要不是因為妳、」

Thor著急地想解釋，沒想到才跨出第一步就被Lokie制止：「你不要過來！不要超過沙發！不要靠近我！」

金髮男人瞬間像是一隻戰敗的犬，停頓一會兒之後看著洛姬無辜說：「我、我就是不想要妳跟他一起出去......。」

Lokie聞言翻了一個華麗的白眼，「你不出去，我出去！」

「不行！」

Thor堅定的表情激怒了Lokie，她丟下包包，帶著滿滿的氣勢上前，逼得毫無預期的Thor步步退到牆角；Lokie壓到Thor身上，由下往上看著對方一陣之後緩緩問：「你硬了嗎？」

Thor被問得滿臉尷尬，下一秒Lokie的手就直接摸上他的胯間，Thor急忙抓住Lokie的手，但他從對方得意的表情中解讀出，Lokie感覺到他真的慢慢勃起的事情。

「你有......想著我自己來過嗎？」

「Lokie！」Thor被問得心急，一下子大喊了對方的名字，之後又有些不好意思地放低音量：「那太......太失禮了。」

「所以就是有囉？」噙著笑意，Lokie不顧Thor的阻止，手掌慢慢磨蹭被撐起的褲襠。

感覺到Thor的呼吸越來越重，Lokie的心跳也越來越快——他完全沒想到Thor對自己也有一樣的情感。雖然還沒逼出Thor的告白，但Lokie有九成的把握可以讓Thor自己開口——

這時，外頭傳來汽車聲，Lokie伸手向後拉開窗簾，接著難掩笑意看向Thor，同時在對方毫無防備的狀況下用自己的身體蹭上金髮男人的胯部，「好可惜不能繼續，哥哥，我爸媽回來了。」

Thor的表情就像是便秘一樣——他們在大門打開時迅速分開，Thor必須把自己藏在Lokie身後，以免自己腿間的突起造成氣氛尷尬（他後悔自己穿著不算寬鬆的短褲）。

出乎Thor意料之外的是Lokie在下一秒拉著他的手上樓，「Thor今天來陪我打電動。」他聽到Lokie這麼說。

Thor愣愣地被Lokie拉進房，他熱得不像話，接著注意到Lokie通紅的耳朵，Thor忍不住伸手碰了上去。

「幹嘛？」

「......好紅。」Thor露出微笑，他看著Lokie的臉也變紅了，「Lokie，我、」

「我們還沒處理完！」Lokie又壓上他，手又碰上非常危險的位置（他得承認已經全勃了），Lokie哼哼說著：「你再不說點什麼，我就馬上大叫，跟我爸說你想強上我。」

Thor看著Lokie的臉、眼角、耳朵漲成漂亮的粉色，他的心跳因為眼前這個人越來越快（腿間也越來越硬，他都不知道可以這麼硬），Thor輕輕捧起Lokie的臉，慢慢親了上去。

他們交換了一個又輕又甜的吻，Lokie的嘴碰起來有點顫抖，Thor的心跳則是快到都要從嘴巴衝出來了；他們的嘴唇貼了一陣之後，Thor稍稍拉開距離，他看著Lokie的綠眼說：「我希望妳只屬於我。」

Lokie的雙眼因為這句話瞬間水汪汪，她忍住過度興奮的情緒，整個人貼上Thor，並且不顧對方的抽氣重而慢地晃動身體，沒有幾下她就看著倒抽一口氣的Thor用氣音咒罵，對方的身體瞬間緊繃——Lokie微笑著看著這一切的發生，她扯下Thor的領口親上去：「我屬於我自己， _親愛的哥哥_ ，我想聽的可不是這句話。」

Thor咬著牙，他的褲子濕透黏膩，放在Lokie腰上的雙手緊緊握拳，他想了好一陣子才說：「我喜歡妳，Lokie，當我的女朋友。」

「好。」答應後，Lokie的舌頭探進Thor嘴裡，他們一點也不熟練地糾纏著彼此，直到意外撞上彼此的門牙，Lokie才吃痛退開。

「你沒事吧？」Thor慌張地問，Lokie只是瞪著他，接著彷彿再也憋不住一樣地笑開，Thor也跟著笑了。

他們就這樣貼在一起笑了一陣，Thor把Lokie摟在懷裡，他輕輕順著對方的髮——好久以前他就想這麼做——Thor看著眼前熟悉的環境，感嘆說道：「真沒想到就這樣發生了。」

Lokie翻了個白眼，她踩了一下Thor的腳，聽到對方的吃痛聲之後掙脫擁抱，拉開房門把Thor推出去，「你該回去換件褲子。」

來不及反應的Thor被關在門外，他看著門板不知所措，然後在下一秒傻傻地笑了出來。

 

*

 

大學畢業之後，Thor就在爸爸Odin的公司上班，他努力了兩年，公平爭取到了主管職位——Lokie聽到這件事時難得相當開心（她曾經懷疑Thor畢業證書的真實性），後來Thor才瞭解其中的原因。

這天，剛開完兩場會議的Thor一臉疲倦回到辦公室，他剛關上門就看見Lokie坐在他的位置上，「驚喜。」

靠在辦公桌旁邊雙手抱胸，Thor瞇起眼看著Lokie按在腿間的雙手：「妳在做什麼？」

「弄髒你的椅子。」Lokie說著，踢了桌腳一下讓椅子往後滑——這下他們都能看清楚Lokie正在做的事——她把情趣用品放在腿根，撩起的黑色裙子讓Thor可以清楚看見腿間的畫面，Lokie觀察到對方的眼神變得銳利，她接著補充：「因為你讓我空等了兩次午餐。」

「我很抱歉。」多年相處、交往的心得，Thor學到第一時間放軟態度，之後再見機反擊的最佳應對模式，「我保證絕對不會再有這種情況。」

「太遲了， _哥哥_ 。」Lokie衝著對方微笑，「我要把你的椅子弄髒，讓你今天進度落後。」

Thor瞬間陷入抉擇——要是今天沒把桌上的那一疊公文審核完畢，一定會被珍（他的助理）掐死；同樣的，如果這時候拒絕Lokie，應該會直接被冷戰一年——快速權衡過後，Thor慢條斯理地脫下外套、鎖上辦公室的門，接著走到Lokie面前，先是衝著對方微笑將手袖往上折好，之後抽開皮帶，不顧Lokie的抗議將對方的雙手綁在椅子後面，Thor完成一連串的事情之後雙手撐在辦公椅的扶手上，他親親Lokie的額頭，「那我現在就，好好補償妳， _妹妹_ 。」

Thor蹲在Lokie腿間，他抓著女孩漂亮的腳踝放到嘴邊親吻，Lokie哼哼兩聲，自動自發踩上椅子成M字腿的樣子。這讓Thor獲得了欣賞裙底風光的最佳位置，他伸手碰上被沾濕的白色丁字褲，手指輕輕劃過那邊，Lokie的哼聲就從上頭傳來，Thor的笑意更深了。

被遺落在兩腿之間的情趣用品輕微震動著，Thor抓起那做工精緻的棒狀物往Lokie腿根蹭，後者因為毫無預警的刺激而尖叫出聲，Thor惡質地說道：「噓，別那麼大聲，my girl。」

「怎麼？怕被大家發現你的變態行徑嗎？」Lokie抖著聲音回話，她在感覺到情趣用品越來越靠近兩腿中心時忍不住又哼了一聲，接著故意說：「我可是、一點都......不在意被大家發現喔。」

這話使Thor惱怒，他抓著手中的棒狀物往Lokie胸部上戳，「但是我在意。只有我能看到。」

「在意什麼？」忍著喘息，Lokie趁機埋怨：「你身邊還不是三不五時被一堆奇怪的女生包圍。」

聞言，Thor勾起嘴角：「妳在吃醋？這是好現象。」

這話讓Lokie覺得自己退居於劣勢，她在Thor想靠上來親吻她時，一腳踩在對方的胸口上好維持兩人的距離。而多年下來，Thor也不是省油的燈，他握住Lokie的腳踝再次親吻——腳踝前後，來來回回，Lokie被親得舒服了，悶哼著低聲問：「你知道......親腳的意義嗎？」

這讓嘴貼在Lokie腳背上的男人噴出笑意，他緩緩與Lokie對視：「臣服。」

Lokie被Thor的回答噎著說不出話，她想抽回自己的腳，但Thor抓得死緊不理會他的掙扎。

金髮男人從Lokie的腳背慢慢往上吻，之後跪下、探到Lokie腿間，他光是用鼻間蹭過透出水分的布料，他的女孩就顫抖不已；Thor看著那私密部位透出白色棉布的畫面，他伸手隔著Lokie的內褲劃過花芯，Thor喜歡女孩敏感而收縮的樣子，「Lokie，妳好濕......想要了嗎？」

Lokie抗議地踢了下他的肩膀，但是力道很軟，這讓Thor覺得可愛。他勾住Lokie的丁字褲往旁邊拉，濕潤燙紅的陰部接觸到空氣時，Lokie在上頭倒抽一口氣，Thor沒有停留太久，他湊上去親吻外部的敏感點——Lokie在那瞬間整個人縮起、抽搐，Thor用舌頭頂弄那個充血的部位，接著慢慢往下，他的舌頭碰上那個不斷溢出透明液體的地方，鼻腔充斥著Lokie的味道，Thor惡質地在外圈來回舔弄，Lokie不斷往後縮，同時哽咽著尖叫。

Thor沒有理會Lokie，他品嚐著Lokie、挑逗著他頑皮的女孩，接著Lokie繃緊神經，像是壞掉的玩具一樣失序顫抖——Thor緩緩退開，同時幫Lokie把內褲脫下；他抬頭看著Lokie，並用手指抹了抹嘴邊的透明黏膩。

她高潮了。

「好漂亮。」Thor啞著聲音說道，他的Lokie迷濛雙眼看著他，就像是迷路的無辜小貓。Thor解開Lokie的手，並將對方帶到沙發上躺下，Thor一下子就把Lokie的裙子捲到腰上，他將被遺落在旁邊的玩具放到濕潤脹紅的小縫間，「等等我。」

身體還在極度敏感狀態中的Lokie哼了聲，他看著Thor踢掉自己的皮鞋之後跪在沙發尾端，那藍色的雙眼瞇起無害的弧度，Lokie下一秒就因為Thor使用情趣玩具戳弄穴口的動作抽氣，她伸手碰上自己，用手指撥開外部的軟肉，「不要磨蹭了，笨蛋。」

Thor沒繼續拖拉，他的手指一下子就插進Lokie溫暖柔軟的身體裡，沒預料到的女孩軟倒在沙發裡，Thor另一隻手隔著布料掐揉Lokie那能夠被他一手掌握的乳房，金髮男人隔著衣服精準地用拇指按上挺起的乳尖（事實上是因為Lokie沒穿內衣。）。在Lokie體內的手指帶出更多的黏液，因為興奮而濕潤不已的身體讓Thor的右手沾滿女孩的味道。

看著Lokie被手指玩到失神的樣子，Thor再次衝著對方露出笑容，他緩緩抽出手指後在敏感的陰蒂上磨蹭幾下，Lokie看起來更濕了，Thor把手上的愛液沾在Lokie從襯衫間露出的平坦小腹上，然後低下頭將之舔乾淨。

「快點......。」用腳磨蹭著Thor的背，Lokie低聲催促。

扯開自己的褲頭，Thor在把自己硬壞了的性器解放時，Lokie的眼睛一亮，Thor看著對方忍不住用舌頭舔著嘴唇的樣子簡直抓狂，他的呼吸粗重，但仍把持著最後一絲理智，握著自己緩緩進入Lokie的身體裡——最讓Thor受不了的是，Lokie這時還引誘地用手掰開自己迎接他的進入。

Thor毫無阻礙地完全插入。Lokie的脖子揚起漂亮的弧度，那雙抹著口紅的嘴微微張開，聲音卻無法從裡頭發出來，Thor於是低下頭親上去，接下了Lokie的所有嘆息與呻吟。

他們就這樣在Thor的辦公室裡做了。Thor看著Lokie雙眼迷茫時想著這件事——這非常火辣，他注意到他們倆的動作大到讓Lokie分泌得太多的體液往下滴落，如此一來，沙發上就會有Lokie的味道。這些想像讓Thor更興奮，他抓著Lokie死命操進，他就像是要把半個多月沒發洩的精力都用在Lokie身上一樣；軟在沙發裡的女孩任由他操幹，Lokie抽氣的聲音就像是討饒的貓，Thor喜歡這個，他才不管隔音或其他狀況，他只想把Lokie操出更多這樣的聲音。

Lokie濕得厲害，她拉下Thor與對方親吻，被填滿的陰部不住收縮，接吻的感覺讓Lokie覺得舒服，她哼了兩聲伸手去碰自己的陰蒂——Thor幾乎在瞬間低聲咒罵，Lokie敏感地收縮，小穴又軟又緊夾著Thor的陰莖，Thor離開Lokie的嘴粗喘，他加重抽插的力道，同時懲罰似地在身下人的鎖骨上啃咬。

在Thor的操幹與自己的撫摸下，Lokie再度緊繃身體，她舒服得蜷曲腳指，雙腿緊緊夾住Thor的腰部，最後在Thor隔著衣服咬上她的乳尖時直奔高潮——Lokie的腦袋空白了十秒之久，她完全不知道自己發生了什麼事，回神後Thor的頂弄接續刺激，過於明顯的水聲讓Lokie困惑往下看，Thor在同時捏上她的下巴親吻：「你那麼喜歡嗎，Lokie？妳剛剛噴了好多出來。」

 還沒來得及回話，Thor就抹了兩人交合處的黏液隔著衣服沾到洛姬的乳頭上，他的指甲修得整齊平整，隔著布料擦過乳尖時仍讓Lokie不住顫抖，「別、別......。」

Thor自顧自地動作，他又沾了更多Lokie的淫水弄濕對方的衣服，然後滿意地衝著Lokie微笑，並再次緩緩動起——埋在Lokie身體裡的性器堅硬不已，他快又毫無節奏地抽插著，紅腫的穴口都沾著摩擦出來的泡沫，Thor為這個畫面更加興奮，他的手指沿著軟肉邊緣摩擦，Lokie一面更濕、一面尖叫扭動，「混蛋，快點結束——！」

Thor咬牙一挺，他的精液一股一股射進Lokie身體裡。

辦公的空間充滿淫糜的的聲音及氣味，Thor緩緩地深入淺出幾下之後退開，他的Lokie低下頭望著他的動作。Thor在Lokie的膝蓋上親吻幾口，撈過一旁的情趣用品，趁著精液流出前塞住Lokie，他搶在對方抗議前幫黑髮女孩拉好裙子，「好啦，這樣就不會流出來了。」

回答他的是Lokie氣憤的一腳，那一腳不重不清地直接踹在Thor的頭上。

Lokie起身同時把情趣用品拉開，她故意讓腿間的黏液流到沙發上，接著等Thor反應，拉好自己的衣服，踩著虛浮的腳步走到衣架邊拎起Thor的外套往身上罩，「好了，認真工作吧。」

 

最後，辦公室剩下的只有腥羶的氣味，以及絕對會被助理揍死的Thor。

同時，Thor終於知道為什麼當初Lokie會為他的升職調度感到開心了。

 

-Fin.

 

沒錯，我只是想寫Lokie女孩XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

感謝彥彥陪我開性轉車車OWO

 

錘基性轉會因此爆紅嗎？（並不會）

我終於可以開始準備歐美翁的以上！（逃）


End file.
